Kyoto Dragon
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 17, 2000 (En:) March 17, 2001 |continuity= }} The DigiDestined make a last stand to protect the Destiny Stone that is cut short by Azulongmon, a wise and powerful Digimon, who arrives to put an end to BlackWarGreymon's insane mission. Synopsis Protecting the destiny stone, they battle the goons. But BlackWarGreymon breaks through the protection, almost destroying the last stone! Then the dragon seen in the sky previously arises. He is known as Azulongmon, the guardian of the eastern hemisphere of the Digi-World. He tells BlackWarGreymon that he has a destiny and that is not to destroy those below him. He then leaves. Azulongmon then turns to the kids and explains to them that the control spires sealed his power and how armor digivolving came about. He also mentioned Light and Hope are the strongest elements in this battle against darkness. He then leaves, leaving the DigiDestined to try to interpret what he said. Back in the real world, Davis thinks he's hallucinating when he says he saw a control spire there! Featured characters (18) * (18) * (20) * (22) |c3= * (22) *'' '' (30) *'' '' (30) *'' '' (32) *'' '' (33) *'' '' (33) *'' '' (33) *'' '' (74) |c4= *Tapirmon (16) * (20) *'' '' (36) *'' '' (36) *'' '' (36) *'' '' (39) *'' '' (39) *'' '' (39) *'' '' (39) *'' '' (71) *'' '' (72) *'' '' (72) *'' '' (74) |c5= * (3) * (4) *'' '' (49) *'' '' (49) *''Mekanorimon'' (49) *'' '' (53) *'' '' (53) *'' '' (53) *'' '' (53) *'' '' (57) *'' '' (57) *'' '' (57) *''Tuskmon'' (68) *''Monochromon'' (69) *''Tyrannomon'' (76) *'' '' (81) *'' '' (81) *'' '' (81) |c6= * (5) * (6) * (6) * (13) * (14) * (15) *'' '' (49) *'' '' (60) *'' '' (60) *'' '' (62) *'' '' (62) *'' '' (64) *'' '' (64) *'' '' (66) *'' '' (66) |c7= *' ' (6) * (17) *'' '' (43) *'' '' (43) *'' '' (43) *'' '' (46) *'' '' (47) *'' '' (48) |c8= *'' '' (69) *'' '' (76) *'' '' (76) *'' '' (79) *'' '' (79) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes BlackWarGreymon: "You're standing between me and the last Destiny Stone. Now get out of my way." Silphymon: "Who's gonna make us?" BlackWarGreymon: "Move or else!" Paildramon: "We choose 'else!'" :—The DigiDestined aren't afraid of BlackWarGreymon... Paildramon: "Don't take another step or else!" BlackWarGreymon: "I choose 'or else.'" :—...but BlackWarGreymon isn't afraid of them either. Azulongmon: "BlackWarGreymon, you ask more questions than Cody does! No one can answer it but you. You see, every life has a purpose; a reason. The circumstances surrounding its birth don't matter." BlackWarGreymon: "You're saying my life has a meaning, too?" Azulongmon: "Precisely! But it is up to you to find out what that meaning is." :—Azulongmon finally gives BlackWarGreymon the answer to the question that has been plaguing him. "Yes, Izzy is very intelligent. In fact, without that intelligence he'd be- Well, he'd be Tai." :—Ow! low blow, Azulongmon! "Hey T.K., those were our crests!" :—Does everything have to be about you, Kari? T.K.: "Where there's light, there's always darkness." Kari: "T.K's right, and the brighter the light is, the deeper the darkness." :—T.K. and Kari give the others a crash course in dualism. Other notes 's Terra Destroyer, T.K. refers to it as "Terra Force", which is 's attack (though almost identical to Terra Destroyer). |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The English dub title may well be a variation on " ". *Azulongmon says the famous movie line "You can't handle the truth" from |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Azulongmon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Das weise Azulongmon